Lost and Found
by TormentedByNostalgia
Summary: For some people, hope comes in the form of silky blond hair and pastel blue eyes...
1. New Beginning

Author's Notes:

Well I said I would do it. This is KIND of a re - write of Set Free, but I decided to give it a complete make over. And this time, I seriously mean it when I say "flames or any other derogatory comments will be removed upon sight". I heavily moderate the anon reviews and delete the ones I don't like. My last story received a lot of shit for no goddamn reason either! I was sick of the MSTs and whatnot, but whatever! I'm going to write this because I damn want to, and these guys are FUCKING HOT! ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE SET FREE, THEN THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS!

This story contains mature material, as in things like forced marriage, ect. Things that are BEYOND most 13 year old's comprehensions, so please don't read this and go back to reading your stupid Eragon crap or whatever the fuck the latest popular Twilight knock off is.

Enjoy the story, and I HOPE you read the fucking Author's Notes! I didn't put that up there because I'm fucking crazy! I don't care if you don't like A/ns it's only the PROPER thing to do, to go and FUCKING READ what the AUTHOR HAS TO SAY SO THAT YOU DON'T ASK STUPID ASS QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS! If you're going to get butt hurt by this story, then Don't. Read. It. Period. There are many stories that I don't like but I don't bash them, AND I KNOW THAT BY PUTTING THIS STORY UP I AM OPENING IT TO EVERYTHING, BUT THAT ALSO MEANS I CAN IGNORE SAID CRITIQUE AS WELL! And with that I present you...

Lost and Found

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashback

Francis' beautiful face twisted in his sleep, his porcelain hands clutched the sheets tighter and pulled them closer. His silky hair tossed and turned in the pale moon light that shone out of his window.

_"JEAN!" _He screamed, only to find the familiar sight of his bedroom around him. The flames, screaming, had all been replaced by window drapes and crickets chirping. Slowly gathering his bearings, he looked at the clock and lied down on his bed. It was only 5:00 A.M and he didn't have to get up until seven, but with these nightmares it was nearly impossible.

"... C'est une terrible cauchemar," he sighed to himself. France had quite a troublesome past and it would often take its toll on the poor guy. He sighed and sat up on his bed. He would have several nightmares. Two of which were often reocurring.

One would be where Jean D'arc was burned, and the other one he could not decipher at all. He would often find himself in a landscape consisting of nothing but snow and a voice calling out to him. He groaned and got up to get ready, even though it was so early he didn't want to be greeted by more nightmares the second he closed his eyes. The past still haunted him, but it was no use lamenting over it. He had to focus on the present, things had been going great for him so far.

France had to get ready for class, he taught every level of French as well as the AP and Honors classes. Sometimes Antonio or Canada would sub for him and vice versa. He got dressed and left his house.

"Good bye, and Francis, please don't flirt with the students," sighed his boss who knew that he really meant no harm but had to warn him. Francis just winked and left.

"I'll try not to!" he replied cheekily.

* * *

_"It's alright , you're safe now," The woman locked in girl's seat belt as well as her own. The girl still didn't respond. The shock had taken away her ability to speak, nothing bad had happened to her, but had the police not reached in time, she would have been done for. Literally. The woman, a social worker understood her silence and went back in the house, but locked the doors in the car, the cop driving the car adjusted his mirror towards the 16 - year - old behind him._

_"Did he do anything do you? Sick fuck," The cop asked her. Krystal shook her head. Relieved, the cop sat back. This was their 60th case or so of forced marriage this year. It was getting out of hand. The social worker came back inside with the girl's belongings and her school work. She was going to be adopted by another family the next day._

_"Don't cry, sweetheart. You're going to be with normal, sane people now," she smiled. The car started and drove off, leaving behind a broken home for good. The social worker looked back to see a man in his late 40s, balding, and a huge gut jutting out with his pants down and still standing in the drive way still hoping to get a last - minute glimpse of his underage sex slave that was given away to him by her "parents". There was disgusting curry all over his body that he never bathed._

_The girl shuddered again and started shivering for what seemed to be several hours. Krystal was eventually called to the adoption center, even though the man hadn't laid a finger on her, they could never be too careful. Krystal had several medical exams done, including a pregnancy test, and an HIV test. And several rape kits. She was clean and unharmed. _

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Krystal, wake up sweetheart!" her mother called to her. School was going to start the next day. Krystal had been adopted by a middle aged couple who couldn't have any children of their own, they happily adopted Krystal. As a younger child would be too much for them, since they both worked so someone like Krystal fit the bill.

She was adopted in the summer time and had spent the rest of her summer(3 months) happily with them, although she didn't say much but a few words, they didn't mind. They would communicate through text or other means. Krystal had to repeat her Junior year since had moved far, far away from her "home" and to another district.

The sound of Krystal coming down the stairs always made her smile, today they were going to see Krystal's new school ,Pangaea Academy. Her new father was already there getting her admission and shit done. It would be a fresh new start for Krystal in her Junior Year. The school was only four miles away, Krystal received a bus pass as well. Since she could speak slightly now she was going to home schooled for awhile until it was okay for her to be schooled regularly.

"Your dad made your favorite breakfast today!" She put out some bran flakes with soy milk and Orange juice, all without milk as Krystal couldn't digest it.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Oh, don't thank me, honey. It's the most important meal of the day! I'm off to work now, your dad will be here soon!" Krystal waved good bye and ate her breakfast. She ate quietly, for once there was no screaming or yelling. This was a fresh start and she was determined to do her best in school. She inhaled some air and looked around her new beautiful home, it was only two stories high and easy to navigate around, it was completely spotless.

Krystal put away her plate and went to go shower upstairs, and brush her teeth. She opened her new closet after drying and found some new clothes and put them on. She soon heard the sound of the garage opening quietly and rushed out to see her dad.

"Hey Kryssy!" He called out to her the second he saw her rushing out the door. " I got your things, here's your schedule for classes and whatnot, you ate breakfast right?" he asked. Krystal nodded.

"Good!" He lovingly pat her on the head. "Now help yer old man with this stuff will ya?" He laughed. Krystal grinned and got some crap from the back seat. Her new father was a very nice person. . Krystal and her dad both put the groceries away since he wasn't a lazy bastard who sat on the couch all day and watched TV. Everyone in the fucking house worked together since that was what EVERYONE should do. Her dad then left her alone to read her schedule and some stuff, he had to do some work in his room. He was advised to do so.

Krystal looked at her school things. ID, the schedule went as followed. Krystal had signed up for an extra curricular activity as well as per the suggestion of her parents.

1: English III  
2:Algebra II/Math Help  
3:History  
4:Chemistry  
5:Track/Field  
6: French IV  
0: Zero Period/Tutoring

Krystal sighed at the sight of Chemistry and Math but at least she was going to get help. Those were her weaknesses she just COULD NOT do anything right in those subjects, but that doesn't mean she deserved to be punished, it wasn't a crime at all. She was however good at Track, French and English. History was boring but still easier than Math. Krystal didn't mind that she was repeating the year, most students were 16 at this time. She hoped to make some friends as well. It never hurt to make friends.

Krystal then walked into her room and put her school supplies away. Something buzzed in her phone pocket! It was a message from her mom asking what pizza would she like. Krystal texted back 'Cheese and Black Olives'

"Well we should probably get going to see your classes!" said her father walking into the room, but only after knocking. Krystal nodded. They quickly got ready and drove to the school. Krystal's stomach fluttered with nausea as the building approached closer and closer.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Finally! The next chapter will be more better. :3 I had to write this since it would cover all the info required. NO FLAMES.


	2. First Sight

A/n: Thanks for the reviews AJ ^_^. You're awesome!

Man I really need to brush up on my French TT_TT. Sorry if anything is wrong, but please feel free to correct me, okay? ONCE AGAIN MY PARENTS WEREN'T LIKE KRYSTAL'S OLD PARENTS! Also, sorry if I get England's character wrong, characterization is not my strongest point.

Chapter 2: First Sight

* * *

"Wow.. This place is huge," commented Krystal upon seeing the school. Her dad looked back, surprised to hear her talk.

"I know right?! Let's go see your classes though! Gosh looks like you need a map for this place!" he replied and parked the car. Krystal had her schedule with her that had all her room numbers on it.

Krystal was wearing a white, dressy sleeve -less lacy, tiered shirt with two bow buttons in the center, the collar of the shirt was tied around her neck like a choker of sorts, and revealed her upper back and her spinal cord. On her thin, slender left arm she was wearing a thin silvery chain bracelet that had star - like ornaments dangling from it. For her bottom she was wearing navy blue short shorts, which perfectly complemented her long, bone thin legs, slender thighs, and well defined thigh gap. She was wearing lite blue tennis shoes with plain white socks, since high heels are for stuck up bimbos, and they're bad for your back. Her hair light rose brown hair was let down her shoulders, in long, medium thick strands like pasta before it's sliced into thin noodles. Her natural bangs were swept to the right, which showed her perfectly white porcelain like face. Her eyes were outlined by sheer black eyeliner, bringing out the beautiful lustrous color of her nuclear emerald scorpionic eyes, and when the sunlight (or moonlight) would shine through her iris , they would shimmer brightly.

"Say why don't you go check the school out yourself? I think it'll be fun! Besides, my old bones can't keep up with the stairs! Just ring if you need me alright?" he said. Krystal nodded and scurried off to explore the new school. She first found her English class and was surprised that it was right next to her math class!

_"Well at least I won't be late for math. Wonder where the other classrooms are? I already know where Track and Field are," _Krystal thought to herself. She took the stairs and remembered that some classrooms were INSIDE the building. This annoyed her.

_"Shit. Should I ask someone for help? No. That's the last thing I'd do. I'm better off finding it on my own, I did back in my old school, I can do it here too. Asking for help is only asking for trouble," _Krystal thought solemnly. The school was only three stories high. Krystal eventually found the Chemistry room and her History class, on the second and third floor, respectively. They were between a cross way section of the entire school.

Now only French was remaining. Krystal saw other students with their parents looking for the classes as well. She sighed and looked at the Schedule, French was apparently on the third floor in the room 247. She walked up the stairs up to the third floor. She wandered for awhile, but couldn't find the room.

"Are you lost, mon cherie?" a voice like freshly trimmed ribbons caught her attention. She turned towards the balcony to find the source of the voice.

"H-huh?" Was all Krystal could let out, upon laying her grateful eyes upon him, his captivating blue eyes captured her soul.

_"Woah.. He's.. Handsome~" _She thought, blushing furiously internally swooning. But took care not to show it on her face, the last thing she wanted to look like was a freak, but who could blame her?

"Err.. I'm looking for the room 247, please?" She shyly handed him her schedule, looking down and away from the man's beautiful face.

"Ah, salle 247, quelle coincidence! J'enseigne la classe!" he announced merrily handing her schedule back.

"C'est vrai?" replied Krystal in almost proper pronunciation. "Oh, je m'appelle Krystal, professeur,"

" M. Francis Bonnefoy," he replied and shook her hand. Krystal felt several spasms jolt up and down her spinal cord and heart like the Zurich monorail.

"I see that you're in the sixth period! My honors class is at that time! Tres Bien!" Krystal blushed. "Come with me I'll show you to the class!" Francis said in English, although he preferred to speak in his native tongue he had to be considerate for the students who couldn't understand. But he was a good teacher, nonetheless.

_"..Please.. Please don't let this be a dream... " _She thought excitedly to herself, trying not to stare at him. _"He's so young for a teacher," _

He lead her into the long awaited room 247, and opened the door.

"C'est la classe!" he said as Krystal walked into the room. The room was exquisitely fashionable, compared to most of the classrooms in the building! Desks were neatly aligned in a row, which lead to Francis' desk. It had a laptop on it which looked fairly new, and somewhat unused as one could tell by the plastic that was still on it.

"Well, I'll be sure to see you tomorrow in class, Kristal! À bientôt!" he winked and went back outside. Krystal followed him out the door.

"M. Bonnefoy-" she turned to ask him something but he was no where to be found.

_"Huh!? Oh god... I really hope I wasn't day dreaming again!"_ She sighed, exasperated. Krystal took out her phone and texted her dad that she was ready to leave. All her classes had been seen except for Zero period as it would be in the same room as her sixth. As she walked down each stair she couldn't get her mind off the astonishingly handsome Frenchman she had met earlier. Yes, she was definitely going to like this new school. His beautiful, silky blond hair that would sway so freely in the summer breeze. Krystal smiled at the thought of meeting him again tomorrow, she could certainly get used to this!

"Did you like it?" Smiled her father. Krystal nodded happily.

"I found my classes," she added.

"That's great! Well we better get going home, yer mom's gonna kill me!" he laughed and they got in the car and drove off home. They shortly arrived home. Krystal saw a surprise there for her! It was the Social Worker who brought her here!

"Hello Krystal! Remember me? I'm Beckett!" she said.

"Yes, " Krystal replied. Kate Beckett had came just to see how things were going , she would come every three months. Krystal's mom had ordered pizza to celebrate the last day of summer. They were all eating outside in the front yard.

"How is she doing so far?" asked Beckett.

"Much better, she's still very quiet but some progress better than none, she's starting school tomorrow, mainstreamed," explained her mother. With that, Beckett took her leave, but not without speaking to Krystal that is. Krystal was well acquainted with her new family.

Krystal sometimes felt as though she was in a dream, and that when she woke up it would be all over. But it was only natural to feel that way after where she had come from. They went inside the house with the pizza and sat together on the dinner table eating. Krystal soon finished her dinner and went to go put away her plate.

"Huh?" Krystal noticed that her bracelet was missing from her left arm. She panicked.

"RRINNG" There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" her father said cheerily.

"Oh, yes! I'm her father," he answered after he opened the door. Krystal sneaked over to see who it was.

"Oh? Kristal!" It was none other than Francis, he had come to give her the bracelet she had lost by accident.

"Haha! Here, Krissy!" Her dad handed the bracelet over to her.

"Sorry I lost -"

"No need to apologize at all! Believe me, I actually lost my wallet just now he interrupted awkwardly. Krystal laughed but said nothing. If she had been at home she would be receiving beatings from both parents right now.

"Merci, M. Bonnefoy," Krystal thanked him, taking the bracelet as a red streak crossed her face.

"Je vous en prie, mademoiselle," he replied. Krystal flushed brightly, she thanked the universe her parents weren't there to see that. He waved goodbye and walked back into his car.

* * *

"Goodness, what a day," France sighed and placed his things on his desk.

"Back already, frog face?" commented England who was making tea, they would argue sometimes but they were on good terms with each other. France turned to face him and prepared to tell him about his day.

"Yes! I am, I already met one of my students!" he said gleefully and went over to his wine cabinet.

"I see, hopefully you didn't traumatize them, already!" chided England jokingly.

"O! Ferme, la!" replied France. "It was only one student, and besides she was lost and needed help. Krystal I believe. She's only sixteen," France poured two glasses of wine.

"Bloody hell? Krystal? Krystal Couteux? The one that was nearly forced into an arranged marriage!" exclaimed England.

"Quoi?" questioned Francis, nearly choking on his wine, he had no clue what England was going on about.

"This, right here!" England shoved the news paper in front of the Frenchman's face "Perhaps if you spent more time actually seeing what's going on in this world than drinking that confounded wine!"

"Give zat to me!" he snatched the newspaper and flipped through the old paper.

"FRONT PAGE, git!" screamed England, exasperated. France's face immediately shrunk in horror.

"Mon Dieu! C'est leur!" he gasped. "It actually is her!" As he looked at photo he noticed just how... Different Krystal looked in it. There were several red hand prints on her face. Her emerald eyes no longer had the spark they had when he met her earlier that day. Something rigged inside as he clenched the news paper tightly. She greatly resembled Jean... He felt a sense of familiarity with her.

"C'est terrible! My poor student..."

"A word, frog - face. Don't speak about this with her. Don't go about poking your nose in her personal life," warned England, knowing how Francis could get.

"Well, I'm her teacher! Shouldn't that count for something?" he pleaded.

_"Atleast she's okay now, and with a family that clearly cares for her... Oh dear.. Well I hope I'll get to know a bit more about it tomorrow. I probably shouldn't ask her parents," _Thought Francis.

_"But I can't always be sure, non," _France was a bit concerned for her. Later on that night, he called for one of his birds.

"Bonjour Pierre, I have a mission pour toi," He extended his hand and let the bird rest on his thumb and forefinger. "I cannot go and watc Krystal on my own, non. But I can tell you to keep an eye on her, can I ask this of you, Pierre?" he asked the bird. Pierre chirped and nodded. France then set the bird free and watched it shoot into the sky like a comet.

"Bonne chance!" he called out to it and closed the window.

"Ahhh.. Finally," France sighed, still reluctant to sleep, he decided to prepare his things for tomorrow's class. So nothing would have to be done last minute.

* * *

A/n: Well whatcha think? Did I get them in character? Let me know in the reviews please ^^; Thank you.


End file.
